narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bajiru Hyūga
Bajiru Hyūga (Hyūga Bajiru) - był jōninem z Konohagakure oraz przywódcą klanu Hyūga i jednym z generałów w czasie Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Jako jedyny z klanu posiadł Tsuyoi Byakugan. Przyjaźnił się z Sanninami Konohy oraz znał Danzō i Sakumo Hatake, a nawet współpracował z Hanzō Salamandrą. Zginął podczas walki w Kraju Deszczu. Został okrzyknięty bohaterem wojennym po tym jak ze swoimi 20 ludźmi obronił Wioskę Deszczu przed 400 ninjami z Sunagakure. Ostatecznie został pokonany przez Trzeciego Kazekage. Został przywołany przez Kabuto w czasie Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi do jego oddziału bohaterów wojennych. Przeszłość Bajiru urodził się w Konohagakure w czasie Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Posiadał niesamowity potencjał przez co szybko stał się geninem, a następnie chūninem. Gdy miał 20 lat został wysłany na front podczas Drugiej Wojny Shinobi w celu pomocy w poszukiwaniach wrogów przez swojego Byakugana. Dzięki niemu zostało wybitych sporo dywizji wrogów z Iwagakure i Sunagakure. Po jakimś czasie w wiosce brakowało jōninów, więc władze wioski postanowili wysłać go do walki i dołączyć do Dywizji Danzō. Był w oddziale razem ze swoim ojcem, który był głową klanu. Podczas chowania się w górach zostali zaatakowani przez lalkarzy z Suny. Został otruty trucizną powodującą ślepotę. Dzięki umiejętnością bojowym Danzō i Białego Kła udało się odeprzeć atak, jednak dywizja odniosła znaczne straty. Dowódcy armii postanowili odesłać do wioski rannych i niezdolnych do walki. Podczas wracania zostali oni zaatakowani przez zabójców z Amegakure. Jego ojciec pokonał wszystkich napastników, lecz sam został przebity mieczem. Medyczni ninja próbowali go uratować jednak rany były zbyt głębokie. Kazał medykom przeszczepić oczy swojemu synowi i wszczepić mu jego krew. Wkrótce potem zmarł. Zabójcy ponownie wrócili, aby dobić mały oddział. Bajiru zauważył, że odzyskał wzrok. Nagle zauważył, że widzi niektóre myśli wrogów. Przewidując ich intencje szybko ich pokonał. Zyskał nowe nieznane moce, które go zaskoczyły. Po powrocie do wioski zaczął trenować by wrócić na front i wspomóc walczących shinobi Konohy. Stał się głową klanu i posiadaczem Tsuyoi Byakugana. Po kilku miesiącach zebrał mały oddział i ruszył na front. Umiejętności left|thumb|Umiejętności BajiruDzięki swojemu ojcu Bajiru zyskał potężne dōjutsu - Tsuyoi Byakugan, dzięki czemu potrafił pozornie zatrzymywać czas, częściowo odczytywać myśli wroga i przywoływać dużą, twardą tarczę do obrony tam gdzie spojrzy, a także posiadł olbrzymi zasięg wzroku. Na jego czole również pojawiła się Pieczęć Ptaka w Klatce, dzięki której mógł pieczętować wrogów w swoim umyśle. Do tego opanował wszystkie techniki klanu Hyūga i wzmocnił żywiołem wiatru. W razie braku czakry albo chwilowego braku dostępu technik posługiwał się w walce łańcuchem, czasem dodawał do niego chakrę wiatru wzmacniając jego siłę. Opanował też kilka technik z zakresu Fūton i Katon. Dzięki tym umiejętnością zyskał respekt wśród innych shinobi. Walka i Sława Stał się liderem specjalnego oddziału do zadań wyjątkowych. Najpierw jako jedyni obeszli linię obrony Iwagakure dzięki jego wyjątkowej parze oczu. Potem podał liczebność i siłę wroga na linii do generałów z Konohy. Po tym wszystkim ich zadaniem było dostanie się do Amegakure i wyzwolenie wioski od shinobi Skały poprzez zabicie generała i nakłonienie mieszkańców do buntu. Udało im się to bezbłędnie. Bajiru odkrył, że w wiosce ukrywa się Hanzō, gdzieś w podziemiach. Postanowił się z nim spotkać i współpracować. Dowódca Wioski Deszczu zgodził się i razem omówili plan odbicia wioski. Wraz ze swoim oddziałem zrobili zamach na generała armii, która okupowała wioskę. Wciągnął go za pomocą Keji Tori do swojego umysłu. Ninja Iwy było więcej, ale bez generała stracili morale i zostali szybko wybici przez Hanzō i jego żołnierzy. Hyūga odkrył, że do wioski zbliża się dywizja z Suny, by zdobyć miasto. Zrozumieli, że zadziałali zbyt pochopnie i zamiast zaczekać, aż wszyscy się pozabijają zaatakowali szybko i zostawili wioskę praktycznie bez obrony. Bajiru uzgodnił z Hanzō, żeby ten eskortował mieszkańców w góry i zaczekał na shinobi Konohy, którzy właśnie zaatakowali linię obronną Iwy. Hyūga wraz ze swoim oddziałem czekali przed wioską schowani w skałach i zastawili pułapki. Dzięki zasadzkom udało im się wybić sporo wrogów. Potem okazało się ,że zostali okrążeni i zaatakowani jedynie przez mniejszy oddział. Oni zaś podszyli się pod wrogów, którzy zginęli mówiąc, że udało im się pokonać Konohę. Następnie z zaskoczenia zaatakowali wrogów, a on sam mocno zranił Chiyo. Potem Bajiru rozpoznał ,że dowódcą armii jest Trzeci Kazekage. Kage Suny zaatakował jego oddział osobiście wraz z elitarnymi ninja. Oddział Bajiru został starty w proch, tylko on przetrwał. Zaatakował go Kazekage za pomocą Żelaznego Piasku, lecz on z łatwością odpierał jego ataki. Dowódca Suny przez chwile pomyślał, że jest to Hokage i chciał się wycofać jednak Chiyo powiedziała mu, że jest głową klanu Hyūga z Konohy. Potem zaatakowali go inni ninja, po to by wyczerpać mu chakrę. Został otruty specjalnym gazem, ale mimo to on wciąż stał. Na koniec został dobity techniką Kazekage "Tysiąc Ostrzy", po czym zmarł. Oddział Trzeciego Kazekage odniósł poważne straty przez zrezygnowanie z dalszych działań wojennych. Ciało Bajiru zostało zabrane i wymienione za 100 jeńców Suny z Konohą. Obie te wioski ogłosiły go największym bohaterem Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. W Wiosce Piasku jest uważany za najsilniejszego Ninja z Konohy jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Kabuto w celu wzmocnienia wojsk Akatsuki przywołał Bajiru podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Został wcielony do oddziału "bohaterów wojennych". Moc Edo Tensei zmusiła go, by zaatakował na tyłach Dywizję Kitsuchiego. Z łatwością rozbił kilka grup shinobi i wraz z klonami Zetsu pokonywali coraz więcej wrogów. W końcu z oddali zauważył dzięki swoim specyficznym oczom dwóch członków Hyūga. Byli to Neji i Hinata. Chcąc się do nich zbliżyć musiał użyć mocniejszych technik typu Katon Kaze: Udaru. Po jakimś czasie udało mu się ich spotkać. Neji od razu rozpoznał najpotężniejszego z Hyūga i chciał go pokonać osobiście. Szybko rozprawił się z Nejim. Wkrótce dołączyła się Hinata, która chciała współpracować. Zaatakowali razem, jednak Bajiru posiadał te same techniki i do tego dodawał do nich chakrę wiatru dzięki czemu z łatwością poharatał tę dwójkę. Mimo sporych obrażeń oni wciąż wstawali i nie poddawali się. W końcu udało im się trafić Bajiru, jednak ten okazał się nieśmiertelny. Hinata zauważyła, że posiada on na czole Pieczęć Ptaka w Klatce, więc za pomocą specjalnej techniki przejęła kontrolę nad jego pieczęcią i oddzieliła jego duszę od ciała. Bajiru podziękował im za dobrą walkę i za to, że się nie poddali. Jego dusza odeszła. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Hyūga Kategoria:Jōnin Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Shinobi